


Think Of England

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the least intimate she'd ever been with anyone ever, reflected Sam, staring at the Colonel's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of England

**Author's Note:**

> Working on that clichés list. Um. I feel there should be a warning, but I'm not sure what. Maybe 'be prepared not to like this'...?
> 
> Don't read if scenes of dubious consent are an issue. I think.
> 
> Okay.

It was extremely awkward, and they tried to get it done as quickly as possible and without seeing anything they shouldn't.

"You ready, Carter?"

"Um... yes. I'm ready. You?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sir. If you—yeah. Ow, no, wait, hang on, I just need to—"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Okay, yes, that's better."

"Could you move your leg a little to the—nggh. Yes, okay, that works. Carry on, Major."

It was the least intimate she'd ever been with anyone ever, reflected Sam, staring at the Colonel's ear. He had his eyes determinedly closed, and she wondered what he was picturing. She didn't dare direct him too much, afraid he'd leap to obey in his eagerness to keep this as respectful as possible, and one or the other of them would end up in pain. It was all very Victorian.

If only the planet had been Victorian, they wouldn't be in this situation. Unfortunately, it was the usual Goa'uld mix of technology and deceit, with the added spice that women of the right age were expected to act as brood mares, producing more slaves for their god. The only luck they'd caught so far was that no one seemed to be able to detect depo shots. She didn't intend to be around long enough to find out what would happen if the powers that be decided one of them was infertile—or for the shot to wear off.

She'd told the guys to draw straws.

She wondered if she ought to do something to hurry this along. No doubt the Colonel wasn't trying to drag it out, but it wasn't easy to perform on demand, particularly in the semi-public of the slaves' quarters. Did she really want him to think she was enjoying this? On the other hand, did she really want him to think she was suffering?

Prosaically deciding they'd both suffer less if they got it over with quickly, she put her hands on the small of his back, and rhythmically clenched her internal muscles, massaging him. He shuddered slightly, and dipped his nose into the crook of her neck, puffing out a hot, damp breath against her skin. She rubbed her hands encouragingly over his back, and banished a momentary flashback to those last months with Jonas. Under different circumstances, she allowed herself to acknowledge, this wouldn't have been anything like it was with Jonas.

He moved faster, and she felt a brief, pleasurable tingle as he pressed even more deeply within her—and then he was coming in a few short, hard bursts, holding his breath. When he was done, he breathed out a long, controlled sigh.

Well. That was that, then.

\---

END.


End file.
